


The Lucky Ones

by loveandpeace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, magical girl au, more like magical boy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeace/pseuds/loveandpeace
Summary: “Same old story, different day!” A fighter in pink joined the others, grinning from ear to ear as his hands moved to settle atop his hips. “We’re no strangers to your kind, and it won’t be any trouble for Miyagi’s Miracle Protectors,” here he thrust his pink wand upwards to show just how serious he was. “To vanquish you!”Or the Magical Boy AU y'all didn't know you needed.





	The Lucky Ones

The chill of the night permeated the ground and seeped into the park, filling the air with a sense of calm that was almost unsettling. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, just another quiet evening in Miyagi…

All of a sudden, a piercing shriek resounded in the night air, which was quickly followed by the sounds of nearby playground equipment being completely obliterated. A grotesque, bird-like creature with brightly-colored feathers leaped over the wreckage, hissing over its shoulder in what was obviously rage.

“It is futile to try and fight back.” Ushijima Wakatoshi emerged from the darkness, wearing purple garb and close on the heels of the beast as he too jumped over the rubble. “Once the rest of my team arrives, we will quickly do away with you. This is our strength and you made the mistake of trying to fight us.”

A flash of red suddenly appeared behind Ushijima, a wide grin splitting his face. “Yeah, if you’d just been a good lil’ birdie and left like we warned you earlier, you wouldn’t be backed into a corner like this!”

A heavy sigh followed the mocking tone as Shirabu came forward wearing a long-sleeve white shirt with blue shorts jumped down onto the ground before straightening himself up, and blue, gloved hands began to brush himself off before he finally spoke up. “And you wonder why our enemies are always eager to lop our heads off, Tendou-san,” he muttered under his breath while crossing his arms.

Tendou was quickly at the side of the other and grinned, throwing up a peace sign with his gloved hand. “Aww, c’mon Kenjirou! It’s not like they mind! In fact, it’s expected, ain’t that right?” Tendou turned his attention to the hissing creature and nodded his head, as though agreeing with himself. “Now why don’t you just give up like a good lil’ freakish bird monster thing, and we can all go home happy and in one piece! Oh! And speaking of,” Tendou turned back to Ushijima. “If we hurry back, we can make it in time to watch the newest episode of One Piece!”

Ushijima nodded in agreement with Tendou’s statement. “Yes, it would be in your best interest to quietly give up. Perhaps even give us some information that we can use to find the one that controls you as well as the rest of the creatures that keep appearing in our home town.”

Golden eyes narrowed and the large, crooked beak opened to let out a hiss. “Fools! It’s _you_ who will be sorry that you ever crossed the path of my Master! I will end your pathetic existences right here! And I will be hailed a hero among my kind!”

“Same old story, different day!” A fighter in pink joined the others, grinning from ear to ear as his hands moved to settle atop his hips. “We’re no strangers to your kind, and it won’t be any trouble for _Miyagi’s Miracle Protectors_ ,” here he thrust his pink wand upwards to show just how serious he was. “To vanquish you!”

Shirabu groaned audibly and Tendou’s eyes sparkled even as he wound an arm around his kouhai. “Spoken like a true magical boy! I’m so proud of you, Tsutomu-kun!” He reached a hand to wipe away at imaginary tears.

A blur of yellow seemed to materialize out of nowhere and Tendou squawked before relaxing upon recognizing the new face. “Ah, Reon! So nice of you to join us!”

Reon chuckled, shaking his head as his wand rested against his shoulders. “Well, someone has to keep an eye on you when you run away from the rest of the group like that.”

“But Oohira! It’s not my-!”

“Aww, but Reooooooon! Wakatoshi-kun started it by getting here first!” Tendou whined , lower lip poked out in a pout, but Reon seemed to ignore the protesting pair, instead opting to focus on the enemy at hand. “You know we can’t always keep up with his freakish speed!”

“Great, we found it. Can we go ahead and wrap this up so I can get back to my dorm? I’ve got an exam to study for.” All eyes turned to the second-year in green, rolling his eyes and looking like he’d rather be anywhere but right there.

“Taichi-kun!” Tendou threw himself against the now-struggling second-year. “Where’s your can-do spirit? Your drive? Your passion for life?!”

“Back at school where my bed is,” he mumbled under his breath.

Reon chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention to the kouhai before him. “So what’s this thing’s story?”

Shirabu’s eyes narrowed slightly as he too turned his attention back to the monster, still snarling at the group. “The usual. This monster came out of nowhere and is now spouting off some kind of nonsense about how it serves some dark Master and it’s going to destroy us, blah, blah, blah…”

“But don’t worry, Reon-senpai,” Goshiki piped up, pushing his way into the conversation. “We can handle this thing no problem at all!”

“We can’t afford to just attack headfirst without waiting for the rest of the team,” Shirabu snapped. “I bet you didn’t think about the fact that we can’t finish this thing off without Semi-san and Yamagata-san here to help us. That’s what a team is all about, or so we’ve often been told.”

Goshiki blinked before slowly shaking his head. “No… But we can still put a stop to it without even having to wait for the others! Won’t they be proud of us for taking it down? They’d probably appreciate it!” The first-year was so excited he began to bounce on the balls of his feet at the thought of taking out one of their enemies by himself.

A hand clapped itself against Goshiki’s shoulder as Ushijima tried to bring the younger boy back down to reality. “You have to calm down and think, Tsutomu. I know you’re eager to prove yourself to the team, but we must wait for the others to get here.”

“WATCH OUT!” The cry came from above and the six fighters on the ground just managed to escape the barrage of lightning coming from the creature.

Semi and Yamagata, both riding on an elongated wand, flew closer down to the rest of their group. “Are you guys alright?”

“Yeah,” Hayato leaned around Semi and grinned down. “If we hadn’t gotten here to warn you, you might’ve been turned into barbeque!”

Semi, clad completely in white sighed, shaking his head while steering the flying wand down to the ground. “Maybe one of these days you guys will actually learn to pay attention to your surroundings… Shirabu.”

Shirabu’s head snapped around, mouth open slightly. “But I’m not the one who-!”

Semi shook his head as he and Yamagata hopped off the wand. “Let’s not forget why we’re here now. What exactly do we know about the enemy?” He smoothly ignored his kouhai’s objections in favor of focusing on the rest of their team.

“Oh! It’s a bird!” Goshiki’s grin only widened as he began to report to his senpai. “And apparently it can shoot lightning and it’s a minion of the Dark Master we keep hearing about!”

“Yes,” Ushijima murmured, hand moving to grab the purple wand at his side. “And it does not appear eager to help us. So the best recourse would be to destroy it before it can cause any more damage to this area.”

“Sounds good to me,” Yamagata crouched low, grinning wide as he reached for his own wand.

“Sorry I’m late!” A new voice called out to the group and all seven members of the team turned around to find Soekawa Jin huffing as he tried to catch his breath. “It’s hard to keep up when I’m the only one with no cool powers.” He laughed weakly before reaching into the bag slung across his back to grab his video camera.

“Of course we’re going to wait for our super awesome cameraman! Who else would be able to record all of our great deeds for future generations to look upon in awe? After all,” Tendou sidled up to Goshiki, giving the younger boy a side-eye. “We are the Miyagi Miracle Protectors!” 

A collective groan (minus Goshiki’s cries of how cool his senpai was) went up at Tendou’s flourish and Jin laughed again, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about me, Tendou. Just focus on the thing that’s looking to tear you all to pieces.”

Oh. Right.

The group stared at their opponent, the creature now pacing back and forth, screeching and snapping its beak at them. “Kill… I’ll kill you all!” The bird jumped up, flapping its wings to conjure up a new storm of lightning and drove it at them all. “You’ll pay for ever going against our great and fearless Master!”

The team jumped up and out of the path of the lightning, watching the damage the storm left upon the ground and foliage nearby.

“Don’t let any of that touch you,” Semi called out, eyes narrowed as he began to study the way the creature powered its attack, the way the bird flapped its wings harder in order to power its lightning. Semi grabbed his wand, once again taking flight on it in order to circle around the beast.

He knew there was a good chance for them to put an end to the creature, but they would have to act fast before he was able to fully power his lightning.

Semi’s head craned down to find the rest of his team all circling around, readying their wands to prepare their unique attacks in an attempt to stop their enemy. “Shirabu,” he called out, waiting until he had the other’s attention before calling out again. “We need you to power up your ice attack!”

Shirabu stared upwards, studying the third-year before shaking his head. “You aren’t the leader, so I’ll just wait for Ushijima’s order.”

Semi nearly fell off his wand. “What the hell do you mean? If you don’t power up your attack and use it then we might not be able to finish this!”

Shirabu seemed to ignore Semi altogether, instead opting to give backup to Reon and Goshiki. The pair was having a hard time dealing with the lightning attacks and Reon’s shield appeared to be weakening each passing second.

“We could use some help here,” Reon called out to his teammates, hoping for a helping hand to help Goshiki and him.

“I’ve gotcha!” Waves of flames formed from Tendou’s hands and shot out at the creature, seemingly injuring the beast.

“Good work, senpai,” Goshiki grinned and gave Tendou a thumbs-up.

Suddenly, a bright white light filled the entire area, causing everyone to quickly shield their eyes. The bird screeched in agony as it tried to block out the bright rays of light in vain.

“Now, Ushijima!” Semi cried out to his captain. “While it’s blinded from my attack!”

Their captain nodded once, lifting his wand over his head to begin powering the attack that would completely render their enemy helpless. A bright, purple beam shot out from the tip of the wand and knocked the creature down to the ground.

The Miyagi Miracle Protectors immediately circled around the bird while they debated what next to do.

“I say we go ahead and end it right now,” was Shirabu’s demand.

Semi sighed, shaking his head. “And if we just destroy it without at least interrogating it, then we may never find out anything about the enemy we still don’t know much about.”

“I agree with Semisemi,” Tendou chimed in. “The protagonists of all magical girl anime always wind up being blindsided by not getting all the important information when they can!”

“This isn’t one of your anime, senpai,” Kawanishi groaned. “Can we just end this and go back to the dorms?”

“Hey, guys…” Jin weakly called out to the others in an attempt to get their attention.

“I’m with Shirabu on this one,” Taichi spoke up. “Let’s just go ahead and finish this thing off so we can get back to our normal lives until the next monster attacks.”

Ushijima shook his head, signaling his disapproval to this. “I must agree with Semi and Tendou. It is wiser to try and get as much information as we can out of this monster. Who knows when such an opportunity will present itself again.”

“You’re joking right?” Shirabu’s eyes narrowed, fingers curling around his wand. “Why would we even consider letting this thing live? It’s best to just end it right here, right now!”

“You’re letting your feelings get in the way of the greater good,” Semi snapped, eyes flashing as he got right in Shirabu’s face. “We have to try interrogating it.”

“You’re crazy!”

“Hey, Semisemi’s not crazy, he’s just anal about certain stuff!”

“I do _not_ need your help, Tendou,” Semi growled at his fellow third-year.

“Umm, guys?”

“WHAT?!” The entire group turned and snarled at Jin, the latter pointing to the now-empty spot where the bird creature had been moments before.

“I didn’t know if you realized or not, but the monster got away while you were arguing.”

The group was silent for several long moments before Semi let out a long sigh and Tendou cursed. “Damn it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Practice the next day was tense, to say the least. Shirabu made it clear that he wasn’t keen on having very much to do with his teammates and the rest of the Shiratorizawa team was at a loss as to how to approach the setter. The tension was thick, and finally, the team collectively decided that enough was enough.

“Shirabu.”

The second-year glanced up to find Ushijima staring at him. His upper lip curled in distaste and he quickly whipped his head around to ignore his team leader. “I’ve had it with this crime-fighting business, Ushijima-san. I worked my hardest to get into Shiratorizawa so I could finally set to you, not so I could wear short shorts and prance around waving a pretty little wand. I’m done with this whole thing.”

Wakatoshi stayed silent while Shirabu continued his rant, allowing the other to say his piece before finally speaking up. “Do you remember when we were first gifted these abilities?”

Shirabu blinked, not expecting that to be the first thing to come out of his senpai’s mouth. “Y-Yeah… Of course I remember. How could I ever forget the day that changed all of our lives?”

“Exactly,” Wakatoshi’s arms folded in front of himself as he studied his kouhai. “It wasn’t just your life that was changed forever. Every single one of us was affected by finding that asteroid.”

The second-year couldn’t say anything in response to that. Ushijima was right of course, that it had been their entire team that was affected that one day at the very beginning of the school year, and the memory of that day was so vivid; almost as if it had just happened a short time ago…

They had been on their usual run around Miyagi when Ushijima had taken them through a more remote part of the local woods that they normally didn’t bother running through.

“C’mooooon, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou whined. “Slow down for the rest of us, it’s too hot for this today!”

Shirabu huffed, reaching an arm up to wipe at his forehead. Normally it wouldn’t bother him to have his senpai so much further ahead, but Tendou was right. It _was_ too hot to keep running at the pace they all had been going at. Not too long after Tendou called out to their captain, Ushijima slowed his run down to a slow jog, until he finally stopped altogether.

Well, that was odd.

It wasn’t until the rest of their team caught up to Ushijima that they finally saw just what it was that had caught the captain’s interest. It was a hole, a crater right there in the center of the woods, and inside the crater…

“WOAH! What is that?!” Goshiki pointed at the large rock that was settled right in the center of the hole.

“Is that a asteroid?!” Tendou sounded far too excited about the possibility of finding a giant rock from space.

“Awesome!” Hayato’s eyes were wide as he and the rest of their team milled around the edge of the abyss.

Semi frowned, crouching closer to the edge of the chasm. “But what’s an asteroid doing here?”

Reon hummed thoughtfully as he knelt by Semi to study the rock. “Surely we would have heard about something this big headed toward us, right?”

“Yeah, so how is it that the press isn’t already crawling all over thi- OI! Ushijima! What’re you doing?!” Semi snapped at Wakatoshi, but the captain didn’t seem to even notice that Semi had spoken to him. Ushijima was already sliding into the large chasm, slowly walking closer and closer toward the rock, almost as if he just _had_ to get to it.

“Captain, don’t you think it’s probably not a good idea to get too close to it?” Shirabu wanted nothing more than to get away from the thing; it just gave him a bad feeling to even be around it. “There’s no telling if it’s still hot. It could really hurt you, Ushijima-san!”

Ushijima didn’t say anything, only glanced over his shoulder before once again turning his attention to the rock. “I’m certain it’s not going to hurt me. It’s obviously been here for some time, so I am not concerned with being burned.”

Kawanishi groaned before clearing his throat to try and get his captain’s attention. “This giant rock is certainly fascinating, but shouldn’t we get back to school before we, y’know, get in trouble for not being back before curfew?”

“I will make sure we’re back before curfew,” was all Ushijima said before reaching a hand out, with his fingers brushing against the asteroid.

The moment Ushijima made contact with the asteroid, each member of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team felt something strange and unfamiliar coursing through their bodies. It was raw, unbridled power, and this foreign power was what ultimately brought each of them to their knees.

Shirabu gasped and clawed at his throat, trying to get air to his lungs. What the hell was going on?! Why were they all dropping like this? Was it… No way, there was no possibly way that it had something to do with the asteroid.

Right?

“Finally! You kids have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to finally find us!”

It was Tendou who managed to sit up first, groaning and rubbing at his eyes. “Wh-Wha…” He stopped, blinking at what he was seeing. “Uhh… Hey guys? You might wanna see this…”

Semi and Reon quickly followed suit, getting to their knees to see just what Tendou was going on about. Slowly, one by one, each member of their team got up and could only stare in shock at the sight of a holographic being grinning down at them.

“And who are you? What have you done to me and my team?” Ushijima spoke up, eyes narrowed as he stood to his feet, eye to eye with the hologram.

“So sorry to have done that to you, but I’m afraid I had no other choice!” The incorporeal being smiled, nodding to everyone before sweeping their arms out in a flourish. “Right, right, where are my manners? Greetings! I have come a very long way from the Dathori Galaxy to warn you of the impending doom your planet now faces!”

Eight pairs of eyes stared blankly at the hologram. What the hell were they talking about?

“You may have felt a strange pulse of energy in your small human bodies,” they continued on as though they hadn’t just dropped a plethora of information on the teens. “And that is due to the power that each of you now hold! You’re quite welcome for that, by the way.”

“Wait,” Shirabu cut in, eyes narrowed. “Powers? Is this some kind of joke?”

“I should say not,” they snorted, rolling their eyes. “Each of you now hold within you, a unique ability that will help you in your fight against the darkness that now threatens your planet. It will be up to your team to make sure that the evil is stopped before they find what it is they seek.”

Tendou’s face screwed up as he tried to digest all the information given. “So, what you’re saying is,” he paused, all eyes now on him before his face broke out into a grin. “We’re magical girls now?”

Everyone groaned collectively.

It was after this unexpected encounter that the Shiratorizawa volleyball team made the conscious decision to be the protectors their home needed. And with that, the Miyagi Miracle Protectors were formed. Their holographic ally was there consistently, making sure that the team worked hard to find out as much as they could about their unseen foe, but it was no easy task for them.

Shirabu stayed silent, as his mind wandered back to that fateful day, how he wished their team had made the decision to just ignore the whole thing so they could focus on the important things, like their team’s chances at winning nationals.

“We need you, Shirabu.”

The second-year blinked, glancing up to find the rest of his team before him. He sighed. “I just don’t know…”

“I get it,” Semi rubbed at the back of his neck, sighing. “I didn’t expect this to happen to me, it’s the last thing any of us ever wanted.”

“But we work the best as a team. Together.” Reon clapped a hand against Shirabu’s shoulder. “And we can’t be the best team possible and save our homes without you on our team, Shirabu.”

“Please don’t quit!” Goshiki’s eyes were wide and shining. “We need you!”

Kenjirou was silent for several beats. His more rational side was saying to just quit the team altogether, that he needed to focus completely on his setting skills and not worry about the fate of the world. But the longer he stared at his team, the more he realized that he couldn’t allow himself to be selfish. Finally, he let out a long breath. “Well, what are we waiting for then? Don’t we have a monster to track and take out?”

Tendou crowed and threw his arms around his kouhai. “I knew you’d make the right decision!”

“Get off me, senpai,” Shirabu grunted, trying to pry the third-year off his being. “I mean it, I can’t breathe!”

Yamagata grinned. “Group hug!” And after that, the entire team crowded Shirabu, ignoring his pleas to be released.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s headed this way!”

“Don’t lose it!”

The Miyagi Miracle Protectors gave chase to the same bird creature they had fought just two nights prior. In that time, it had managed to heal its wounds and was again wreaking havoc upon Miyagi, destroying buildings and doing whatever it took to get the team’s attention.

It had worked.

Now they were close to finally stopping this enemy, and maybe they could even find out more about the greater enemy: the faceless, nameless Master that each of these creatures they had fought and defeated served.

Semi flew ahead on his wand while the rest of their team ran on foot after the beast. Their team had devised a way to quickly put a stop to the beast, but it had to be timed just right or else the entire thing would be pointless.

Ushijima glanced over his shoulder, opening his mouth. “Kawanishi,” and with that, the second-year sprinted ahead of their group, slamming his wand against the ground.

The earth began to vibrate and crack open; it began to undulate and moved up and down, and Kawanishi turned to his team. “Yamagata-senpai, you’re up now.”

“Finally,” Hayato grinned, lifting his wand as a wind storm began to form. The wind picked up the debris, moving at a rapid pace toward the beast. “Alright, your turn now, Shirabu!”

Shirabu’s eyes rolled, but he lifted his wand nonetheless and ice shot out from the tip. His wand was pointed at the swirling whirlwind, and the ice formed around the wind. Once satisfied with his handiwork, Shirabu turned it over to Tendou.

Tendou was eager to go, waving his wand and shooting fire at the wind, which now consisted of earth, ice and flame. “Nice!” His lips curled upwards and he pointed his wand to Goshiki. “You’re up!”

“I won’t let you down, senpai!” The pink fighter’s tongue poked out as Goshiki began to concentrate on his attack. He knew that Reon would use his shield abilities to protect their team should things go horribly wrong, but if he messed this up before Semi used his light… Ah, he couldn’t think like that! Everyone was counting on him! He could do this!

Lifting the pink wand, Goshiki’s concentration came to fruition as a bright pink blast of pure energy chains shot out and formed a barrier around the tornado-like windstorm. Finally, they were ready for Semi’s blinding light to disarm the creature.

“It’s all up to you Semisemi!” Tendou waved at his friend, ignoring the grumbles he received in turn.

Once again, they all turned their heads away as Semi’s light attack formed. They heard the tell-tale shrieks from their enemy and knew that they had to act fast. Yamagata moved his wand, controlling the path the storm took and guiding it toward the bird-like monster.

Once the bird was captured within the confines of the windstorm, Ushijima took center stage. He lifted the wand in his hand, focusing on the final attack which he knew without a doubt would end the fight once and for all. A bright beam of purple light fired directly at the windstorm that held the monster within. A pained cry was heard within the windstorm, a howling squawk and Yamagata knew it was time to let the wind die down.

The mangled remains of the creature fell to the ground and Ushijima knelt by the monster, his eyes never leaving the beasts’.

“Tell us what you know,” was the sharp, clear command. “Tell us so that we can finally destroy this master of yours.” The bird gave a wheezing laugh, shaking its head once before pointing with a clawed hand at each member of their team.

“You will all perish,” it managed to hack out. “And my master will reign supreme over this world.” And with that, the monster slowly disintegrated, leaving nothing but dust in its wake.

Everyone was silent, nobody sure if they should speak up until Shirabu finally snorted. “Well, that was a waste. We still didn’t learn anything about this mysterious organization we’re fighting against.”

“No,” Reon murmured quietly. “I’d say we’ve learned that it’s clear that our enemy isn’t going to give up anytime soon. And that means we need to stay on our toes and be vigilant against this dark master.”

“And I’ve learned that I’m starving! Vanquishing monsters always leaves me starving!” Tendou grinned and slung his arms around Semi and Yamagata’s shoulders. “What say we go get some grub before we head back to school?”

Semi let out a heavy sigh and Yamgata’s head bobbed up and down in agreement. “Yeah! Let’s get something to eat at that sushi place in town!”

“I could go for some rice myself,” was Ushijima’s quiet reply as he followed after his team.

“And I got some great footage! That was some fight!” All eyes turned to Jin whose face was split into a wide smile as he held up his trusty video camera. He quickly followed after his teammates, talking animatedly about his favorite parts of the fight and what he would do when he sat down later to edit the footage.

Shirabu trailed behind the rest of his team, brow furrowed in consternation as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened. With each monster that they defeated, the mystery behind the so-called master deepened.

Just who was this master? What was their goal? Was it truly to destroy everything they held dear, or was it something far greater and deeper than they could ever understand? It just didn’t add up…

“You alright?”

Shirabu blinked, suddenly torn from his inner thoughts to find Kawanishi staring at him hard. The second-year forced a smile and shrugged. “Not really, but we can’t do anything about it for now.”

“You’re worried,” Taichi surmised. “I can tell you that you’re not the only one who is. I think we all are. It’s kinda scary thinking about our next battle with the unknown.”

“But nothing can stop the Miyagi Miracle Protectors!” The two second-years froze in place as Tendou threw his arms around the pair, pulling them in closer. “Not so long as we keep sticking together like the great team we are.”

Shirabu shared a quick glance with Kawanishi before finally nodding his head once. “You’re right, Tendou-san. No matter what, Miyagi’s Miracle Protectors will always be here to make sure our town is safe.”

“Miyagi Miracle Protectors, go forth!” Goshiki’s smile was infectious as he pumped an arm into the air and ran ahead of their group.

Shirabu huffed under his breath, trying his hardest to hide the smile that slowly crept onto his face. “Yeah, go Miyagi Miracle Protectors.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shiratori-bois in magical boy outfits. That thought was pretty much the main reason behind my writing this. LOL
> 
> So I was chosen last year to participate in the Haikyuu!! Fantasy Zine on tumblr and this was my piece that I wrote for it! I'm so incredibly happy with how this turned out and hope that y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr or instagram to scream all about hq!! and Shiratorizawa in pretty magical boy clothes!


End file.
